Other Characters
This page is dedicated to miscellaneous characters in'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' that were of no importance to the plot of the game and/or were never seen in-game. Many of these characters can be found in Deep-Sea Prisoner's other projects. Witches During a flashback shown before Wadanohara confronts Sal for the last time, a brief glimpse is seen at what appears to be a mass of witches. Some of these witches' sprites were colored, and prove to be characters Deep-Sea Prisoner designed; however, none of these characters have appeared in any other of Deep-Sea Prisoner's works. Bloody Mary Bloody Mary appears as a blond with a red outfit scheme and noticeably long, red fingernails. Their expression looks somewhat mischievous. They are seen standing next to Sagan in the flashback. Hanahata Hanahata appears as a friendly looking ginger with a flowery sort of theme and has a broom in the form of a closed rose standing beside them. They are seen spinning in place next to Starlit Night in the flashback, suggesting a carefree nature. Kaen Kaen's overall theme appears to be fire, as their attire and hair seem to waver like flames, and their broom resembles a flaming torch. They have been seen in a Halloween-themed artwork standing behind Chlomaki and next to Tokinome. They are seen in the flashback pacing in place near Tetsuzora, suggesting an energetic personality. Sagan They have an eye theme of sorts, having a large one on the brim of their hat and a few on their dress, and the entirety of the inside of their hair is covered in eyes. Whether these are decorative or not is unknown. They are seen standing next to Bloody Mary in the flashback. Shiroame Shiroame's attire is completely white, including their hair and broom standing beside them. Their eyes stand out, as they are a orangey-yellow shade. They are seen standing next to Tokinome in the flashback. Starlit Night Their theme color is purple, and they appear to be sleeping. Their hair is yellow-blond, and, unlike the other witches, they hold no sort of staff or broom. They are seen standing next to Hanahata in the flashblack, eyes still shut. Tetsuzora One of their eyes is covered by a scar, and the eye itself has been stapled or otherwise been permenantly shut. Their hat is covered in gears, and they have a pair of broken goggles on the brim of their hat. They are seen standing near Kaen in the flashback. Tokinome Having a time theme of sorts, they have analogue clocks scattered about their hat and clothes. They have green eyes that stand out from the rest of their dark blue clothing. They are seen standing next to Shiroame in the flashback. Demons In the bonus room scene Merc's Aftermath where Ver, Vendetto and Laurentia are sitting in in a bar, other demons of Deep-Sea Prisoner's design can be seen sitting either at the bar or at other tables. Glitz Glitz's most noticeable features are their almost all-white outfit and hair, and their single unicorn-like horn coming from their head. They are seen sitting at a table with Setsudan. Gyakuten Gyakuten has red hair and two small curled horns atop their head, as well as a black zig-zagged tail. They sport a wide grin in their character page art. They are sitting at the bar with Sullivan. Maekami Maekami's face is covered by what seems to be a grey cloth taped/somehow attached to his forehead and wears a barista outfit. He has a thick, black, long tail. He is a character from Deep Sea Prisoner's manga,[http://vgperson.com/other/obsolete/ Obsolete Dream]; he is described as being a young kind bartender that smells of coffee. He is the bartender of the bar seen in the bonus scene and serving Gyakuten and Sullivan. Setsudan They appear as a red head with a skeleton hand and leg, and hold a giant pair of scissors. They are sitting with Glitz at a table. Sullivan Sullivan's most noticeable features is his two thin, oddly-shaped horns and bright yellow eyes. He is a character from Deep-Sea Prisoner's manga, Obsolete Dream; he is the father of the protagonist, Kurotsuno, and is described as having asthma "due to an ulcer" and always looking sickly. He is sitting at the bar next to Gyakuten. Laetitia Though she isn't seen in the bar bonus scene, she is said to be Laurentia's mentioned twin sister. She shares similar characteristics with Laurentia, including her horn shape/design and her eye shape. She is never seen in the game. Other Characters (DJ) Met She is seen the bonus room scene where she interviews Wadanohara on her radio show and possesses her (after asking her permission) later in the interview to aggravate or otherwise scare Samekichi. She is a character seen in two of Deep Sea Prisoner's other games, Mogeko Castle and The Gray Garden; both of these games came before Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is said to be a ghost in her bonus room bio in Mogeko Castle and likes to "beat people". She is also a main character in Obsolete Dream, and is often seen wearing a helmet. She has been mentioned to be Hanten's minion, and her personality says she's into bikes, "has many hobbies, and is a positive thinker." She was also seen playing a guitar once, attracting a mass of crows. Cats in Chests/Bonus Room Receptionist Occasionally while exploring the world and finding a chest, when opened, a cat-like creature pops out instead of some sort of item and shortly after goes back inside the chest; a similar looking creature is seen as the receptionist in the bonus room. These creatures are called Mogekos and are featured in Deep-Sea Prisoner's first game, Mogeko Castle, as the perverted inhabitants of a castle; they multiply quickly, as there seems to be an endless population of them in the castle. They all have the same interests in lewd things and prosciutto (a type of ham), praising it highly as the food of the gods. The "moge" part of their names means "to grope". Mogekos also appear in The Gray Garden as the clerks in the town's store, and as healers before battles. Noir They are seen on the Lonely Isle, visiting a grave. They have a black/white color scheme and are seen with a black pig standing beside them in their official art. Reley Lo A mermaid, she has a green tail and wears a sailor uniform, including a skirt over the base of her tail. She never appears in-game. There is a possibility she is Irena's mentioned little sister, as she is the only other known mermaid character of Deep-Sea Prisoner's creation. Tsumuri Tsumuri, said to be a earwig, is seen talking to a snail on Hydrangea Isle. He is from Deep-Sea Prisoner's short animation [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCJkZALdMkI Poison Bugs], and this video appears to be a first of many to come. His most noticeable feature is his six arms. He appears to enjoy torturing Scor, another character in the Poison Bugs series. Gallery Bloody mary art.png|Bloody Mary Glitz art.png|Glitz glitzy boy.png|Glitz as a centaur, possibly a scrapped design of them Gyakuten art.png|Gyakuten Hanahata art.png|Hanahata Kaen art.png|Kaen chlo toki and kaen.png|Kaen with Chlomaki and Tokinome Laetitia art.png|Laetitia Maekami art.png|Maekami DJ Met.png|Met Mogeko.png|A Mogeko Noir art.png|Noir Sagan art.png|Sagan Setsudan art.png|Setsudan Shiroame art.png|Shiroame shiroame??.png|Shiroame walking towards a large castle, possibly the witch world Starlit night art.png|Starlit Night Sullivan art.png|Sullivan Tetsuzora art.png|Tetsuzora Tokinome art.png|Tokinome Tsumuri art.png|Tsumuri Screen Shot 2014-10-19 at 4.38.57 PM.png|Tsumuri's first appearance in Poison Bugs, watching Scor vomit blood Category:Characters